


Silver

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Volume 7 (RWBY), silver eyed warrior - Freeform, vague reference to spoilery stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: How Penny could have found out about Ruby's silver eyes if Ruby had used them in the battle to save Mantle.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Silver

Everything is silver.

There’s a lag in Penny’s ocular receptors’ adjustment time where she’s left without sight capabilities and the world around her is a blinding monochrome.It lasts less than a millisecond, but it still unnerves her.She doesn’t understand it, how it occurred, or what it means.By the time, Penny has adapted the the abrupt change, the silver light has faded.All the Grimm on the street, too, are now dust drifting away on the breeze.

 _What?_ The word echoes around in her head. _What happened?_

Someone inhales sharply to Penny’s right.The person gasps for air.Penny hears the _clink-clank_ of a large weapon dropping onto the street.

_Ruby._

Penny whips her head in her closest friend’s direction, just in time to see Ruby’s legs collapse out from under her and her whole body crumple to the ground.

There’s no data collection or analysis of what her best course of action should be in this situation.No questioning.One moment, Penny _isn’t_ by Ruby’s side.The next, she _is_.

“Ruby!Ruby, are you all right?”

Penny kneels down next to her.She wants to reach out, to take Ruby in her arms and hold her close, but she knows her own strength all too well.An alert in the back of her head beeps a reminder that she’s not currently in the right mental state to engage in physical interaction with a human being.If she tries, and she applies to much pressure or holds Ruby too tightly, it could end disastrously.Penny’s grip can easily break bones if she isn’t careful.

She already takes too much of her father’s aura, Penny thinks guiltily.She’s a danger.She is more than aware of that.Yet, she aches to hold Ruby close.Penny reaches out and supports Ruby into sitting up regardless of the alerts.She _won’t_ be a danger to Ruby.Ever.Promise.

Ruby puts a hand to her forehead and groans.“Owww.It didn’t hurt my head this much last time,” she complains.Then, looking around the street, Ruby adds, “it worked.”She breathes a relieved sigh.She turns and smiles at Penny.“You’re safe, everyone’s safe.For now, at least.”Ruby tries to stand, but falters.

Penny is holding Ruby upright before her processors can catch up with the choice to take the action.“What did?What worked?Ruby, what has happened?Do I need to get you medical intervention?”In an instant, Penny has the route to the nearest Safe Zone calculated, the best way to hold Ruby during flight so she’ll take minimal additional damage, and started the initiation sequence for her thrusters.

“No!No, I’m okay!”Ruby protests.She winces.“Or I will be.Just give me a sec, okay?It’s just a headache.It could have been a lot worse, like after Beac…“Ruby looks at Penny in a way she has a couple times since their reunion that Penny still doesn’t fully comprehend.“Never mind.”

“Ruby,” Penny pleads softly.“Please.Help me understand what just happened.I need to know if you’re hurt.I can get you to medical aid super fast.”

“Silver eyes.”Ruby gestures to her face.

“Yes, I know.Your eyes are silver,”Penny interrupts before Ruby can go on.Has Ruby thought she forgot what color her eyes are?How could she?No one else Penny has ever met has silver eyes.She would definitely have remembered.Firstly, because her memory banks store everything perfectly for later replay.More importantly, because no one’s eyes have ever been as beautiful as Ruby’s.

The very first color Penny ever saw upon coming to life was the silver of her father’s laboratory machinery.It scared her, at first.She hadn’t known or understood anything about life, back then.Later, she considered it a comfort.The machinery may not be the most _human_ or _life_ -like company, but she always felt a sense of safety around it.Nothing would every truly hurt her in the laboratory.It was home.

When she first met Ruby and Ruby called her _friend_ , it was the same internal sensation.Looking at Ruby, seeing the silver of her eyes, it felt like coming home in a way Penny still had a hard time fully describing or understanding.

So, no, there was _no way_ she could ever forget what color Ruby’s eyes are.

“Penny?Penny, you still with me?”Ruby’s voice broke Penny out of her thoughts.

“Oh, um, yes, Ruby.I was just—”Penny hiccups.“…Thinking about the best battle strategies.”

“Okay, well, my silver eyes are kind of a superpower.I can use them to disintegrate Grimm.”Ruby goes to stand up again, and this time manages to get up on her feet.She picks up Crescent Rose.“I’ll explain more later.Right now, we need to protect Mantle.”

Penny stops her with a gently placed hand upon her shoulder.“No, you’re in no condition to return to battle yet.Your heart rate is still too fast.Your aura hasn’t completely finished healing you.”She quickly looks around the street, searching for the safest position.“Stay here.Rest a minute.I can hold off the Grimm.”

“Are you sure?Penny, I can—“

“Don’t worry, Ruby.”Penny cuts her off.Carefully, gently, she wraps her arms around Ruby in a hug much lighter than her usual ones.She pulls back from embracing Ruby, meets her gaze, and smiles at her.

“I’m combat ready.”


End file.
